De Toda La Vida
by Mabelita 06
Summary: AU. Solo tuvo que graduarse de la escuela para que él se diese cuenta de que debería recuperar el tiempo perdido con ella. Podrían estar juntos dos testaduros con carácter insoportable¿? es un SanoMeg
1. cuando te conocí

Hola a todos!!! Tal vez soy nueva por aquí jeje… pero este es mi segundo fic de RK y es acerca de la pareja de SanoxMeg. Este fic se lo dedico a: **laetus**, **Al Shinomori** y a mi mejor amiga: **caterina**.

**Importante: **

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki. Solo escribo fics por diversión y sin fines lucros.

-"diálogo de los personajes"

_-"pensamiento de los personajes"_

(n.a: comentarios de mi parte)

----Flash Back----

…:::::Cambio de escena:::::…

Sin más nada que explicar, los dejo para que lean la historia.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Capítulo 1**

Una chica de cabellos largos y de ojos negros corría como si algún ladrón la estuviera persiguiendo. Llevaba una túnica larga color verde oscuro y en sus manos sostenía a duras penas la toga de color verde.

-"Joven, tenga más cuidado!!" _**le gritó un pobre chico que casi termina estampado en el piso**_

De mala gana, la chica asintió y siguió su camino. Estaba más que tarde para su graduación y lo peor de todo es que ella era la que le tocaba pararse frente al podio y dar el discurso de despedida.

-"Grandioso, ahora voy a llegar tarde y… la prof me va a MATAR"

La chica aceleró el paso hasta llegar al salón de eventos donde se realizaría la graduación de la escuela secundaria superior.

-"Juro que la voy a matar!!" _**mencionó la chica después de ver que apenas y las personas comenzaban a llegar**_

-"A quién vas a matar¿??"_**le dijeron a sus espaldas, haciendo que la chica se volteara para mirar de forma asesina a la interlocutora**_

-"A TI, MI QUERIDA AMIGA!!"

-"Vamos Meg, solo te adelanté media hora a tu reloj para que no llegaras tarde jeje…" _**le sonrió su amiga de mirada azulina y de cabellos azabache, para que se tranquilizara un poco**_

-"No me parece gracioso, Kaoru" _**la oji negra le sonrió, además de buscar asiento para la ceremonia que se llevaría acabo**_

-"No me digas que estás nerviosa, Meg"

-"Vamos Kaoru, si tuvieras que pararte frente a tanta gente en ese podio y decir ciertas palabras que están demasiado largas" _**mostrándole el papel que contenía su discurso**_ -"entonces tal vez me entenderías"

-"No es para tanto"

-"Pero como que no es…"

-"Disculpen señoritas, como se sienten ahora que ya salimos de la escuela y nos alistamos para ir a la universidad¿??" _**interrumpió un pelirrojo de mirada violeta**_

-"Kenshin, no molestes" _**le respondió una muy enfadada Megumi**_

-"Que te pasa Meg¿??" _**cuestionó el pelirrojo**_

-"Solo está un poco nerviosa" _**le respondió la azabache**_

-"No molesten o sino…"

-"Hola zorra, y ese milagro que llegas temprano¿??"

-"No molestes cabeza de pollo" _**el chico no le presto atención y se acercó a su hermana**_

-"Kaoru, mamá quiere que vallas un momento con la zorra y con Ken"

-"QUE NO ME DIGAS ZORRA, CABEZA DE POLLO"

-Es de cariño, zorra"

-"No me v…"

-"Dile a mamá que ya vamos para aya" su hermano asintió -"Sanosuke" _**el chico paró un momento su caminar para girarse**_

-"Que quieres¿??"

-"Que me ayudes en algo, después te cuento" _**el chico solo asintió para volver a retomar el camino**_

-"Kaoru, Megumi, Kenshin!!!" _**comenzó a gritar una chica de cabellos azabaches trenzados y de ojos verde**_

-"Misao, que bueno que llegas temprano. Ya casi comienza la ceremonia y…" _**Kaoru fue interrumpida brutalmente cuando…**_

-"Meg, que haces tan temprano aquí¿??" _**la oji-verde se percató que a Megumi se le salió una venita en la frente**_ (n.a: al estilo anime!!)_** y cuando esta estaba a punto de gritar…**_

-"Muy buenos días padres de familia y estudiantes"

-"O no, ya comenzaron" _**pensó hablando Megumi**_

-"Tranquila amiga, vamos a buscar nuestros lugares"

-"Y a continuación, la joven Megumi Takani dará el discurso de despedida"

-"Oh no, me toca"

-"Tranquila Meg" _**le sonrió Kaoru**_ -"todo va a salir bien, ahora muevete y da el discurso"

Megumi, no tan convencida por lo que debía hacer, se levantó de su asiento para terminar de una buena ves con la tortura.

…**..:::::Horas después:::::….**

-"Por fin salimos!!!"

-"Meg, no es para tanto"

-"Kaoru, por fin podemos salir a fiestas sin que nos lo prohiban por ya nos graduamos!!"

-"Pero…"

-"Pero que¿??" _**preguntó Megumi al ver que su amiga no respondía**_

-"Digamos que me van a dejar con una condición"

-"Y cuál es esa _"condición"_ ¿??" _**preguntó la chica, sospechando que la respuesta no seria tan grata**_

-"Sanosuke nos va tener que acompañar"

-"…" _**no hubo reacción, por lo que la azabache siguió hablando…**_

-"Mamá viajará por 2 o 3 meses a Inglaterra" _**Megumi solo sonrió por su amiga**_ -"Sabes que confía en ti y en mí pero…"

-"Tu hermano como ya es mayor será entonces tu niñero, técnicamente"

-"Exacto. Sé que debes estar molesta y eso pero…"

-"Tranquila, no es nada. Además, sabes que no me molesta salir con el cabeza de pollo" _**Kaoru solo se rió a carcajada, mientras que Meg ya sabía por donde iba la cosa**_

-"Meg, no me digas que aún sientes algo por mi hermanito¿???"

-"No es eso Kaoru. Sabes que él también era mi amigo, pero cuando su amigo Enishi me pidió ser su novia, él se volvió cortante conmigo"

-"Y no lo sigue siendo ahora¿??"

-"No es el punto, Kaoru. Hace 3 años que pasó eso, me volvió a hablar, pero no es como antes"

-"Nada puede volver a ser como antes. Siempre he pensado que mi hermano llegó a sentir algo por ti, pero al final terminé pensando que era solo mi imaginación."

-"Ennnn finnn… tengo que ir a arreglarme para que salgamos todos, ya casi son las 8:30p.m. Me acompañas¿??"

-"Claro Meg. Te salvas de que ya esté lista"

Las chicas salieron de la habitación de Kaoru. Era de color lila, espaciosa, con su laptop y todo lo demás. Su cama era una king que teniá una colcha de color lila con celeste. Una pequeña cómoda de color crema, incluyendo su silla. En fin…

Solo tuvieron que cerrar la puerta del apartamento de Kaoru, para que Megumi abriese la puerta que estaba al frente.

-"Meg…" _**le dijo Kaoru mientras pasaba al apartamento en el que vivia Megumi**_

-"Si¿??" _**cerró la puerta mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones de la sala**_

-"Te acuerdas cuando nos conocimos¿??"

-"Cómo no acordarme…"

**----Flash Back----**

El sol radiante se filtraba entre las cortinas celestes de una habitación. La ciudad de Tokio se veía más radiante y se sentía que era verano.

Una pequeña de aproximadamente 9 años, de cabellera azabache, se encontraba dormida y sin intensiones de levantarse para ir a la escuela.

-"Hija, despierta" _**comenzó a moverla de forma delicada**_

-"Mami¿??"

-"Si, tienes que levantarte para tu primer día de escuela"

-"Tengo mucho sueño"

-"Hija, levántate o no habrá más televisión"

-"Mmm… esta bien" dijo a regañadientes"

-"Bueno, pero apresurate"

-"Si mamá" _**se sentó en el borde de la cama para comenzar a desperezarce**_ -"tengo mucho sueño" _**comenzó a frotarse sus ojitos, que eran de color azul**_ -"voy a bañarme rápido!!"

…**:::::En otro lugar:::::…**

-"Ya sabes cariño, este es tu salón, ahora debes entrar y en la salida voy a venir a retirarte"

-"Pero no quiero"

-"Megumi, eres muy inteligente y no necesito repetir las cosas dos veces, verdad¿??"_** la pequeña asintió**_ –"entonces entra a tu salón de clases mientras que voy a nuestro nuevo apartamento y lo arreglo, vale¿??" _**la niña volvió a asentír**_ -"que te vaya bien en tu primer día de clases, cariño"

-"Si mamá" _**se despidió de ella dándole un beso en la mejilla y entró a su nuevo salón de clases**_

**----Fin Flash Back----**

-"Kaoru, sabes que no me gusta acordarme de todo lo demás… no es lo interesante"

-"En parte es cierto, pero me dio tanta risa cuando te presentaron y lo demás jeje…"

**----Flash Back----**

-La estudiante Megumi Takani es de Aizu, me gustaría que le dieran una cordial bienvenida. Joven Takani, puede sentarse en el penúltimo puesto de la segunda fila"

La pequeña asintió. Se dirigía hacia donde el profesor le había indicado, cuando un niño le metió el pie y cayó de la forma más vergonzosa en el piso.

Todos los niños de la clase comenzaron a reírse de lo sucedido, pero solo una niña de ojos azules la ayudó a levantarse del piso.

-"Estas bien Megumi¿??" _**preguntó la pequeña oji-azul**_

-"Si…" _**respondió la chica un poco apenada por el grandioso show**_

-"A cualquiera le pasa. Me llamo Kaoru Kamiya y me siento al lado tuyo jeje…"

-"Mmm…"

-"Bueno jóvenes, ya basta y comencemos con la clase" _**dijo el profesor mientras que comenzaba a explicar problemas sobre matemáticas**_

**----Fin Flash Back----**

-"Luego de eso, aún no sabíamos que éramos vecinas…" _**dijo Kaoru mientras recordaba lo que hace 7 años**_

-"Cuando llegué a casa con mi madre, tu también estabas llegando y…" _**Megumi no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir porque su amiga la interrumpió**_

-"Después de eso, la Sra. Yumi me invitó a tu apartamento para que jugáramos e hiciéramos las tareas"

-"Desde ahí nos hicimos inseparables"

-"Después de todo, cuando vuelve tu mamá de Italia¿??"

-"Creo que en 2 semanas"

-"Bueno, Meg muévete y arréglate rápido que nos vienen a buscar a las 9"

-"Ya voy, además tú no deberías de hablarle así a tus mayores"

-"Pero sólo eres mayor que yo por 6 meses"

-"Da igual"

-"Bueno Meg, pero apurate"

-"Si si, está bien"

-"Además que te tengo que ayudar para que te arregles"

-"Y eso¿??"

-"Vamos a salir con mi hermano y quiero que te veas linda para él"

Un cojín salió volando y cayó directo en la cabeza de Kaoru

-"Auchh"

-"No molestes!!"

Continuará…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0


	2. cuando bailé contigo

Hola a todos!!! He regresado con un nuevo cap que espero y sea de su agrado. También espero no haber demorado con la conti jeje…

Agradezco los reviews de **Cari**, **gabyhyatt**, **Al Shinomori** y **Ailiniel de Ithilien**… muchas gracias por su apoyo!!!

También agradezco a esas personas que leen mi fic, pero aún no me han mandado un comentario o sugerencia, muchas gracias a todos!!

Importante:

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki. Solo escribo la historia por diversión y sin fines lucros.

-"diálogo de los personajes"

-"pensamiento de los personajes"

(n.a: comentarios de mi parte)

----Flash Back----

…:::::Cambio de escena:::::…

Sin más nada que explicar, los dejo para que lean la continuación.

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Capítulo 2

Kaoru estaba ayudando a Megumi para que se terminara de vestir. Sinceramente, ella quería que su amiga se viera espectacular para su hermano. Siempre pensó que era la pareja ideal para su amiga, pero por cosas del destino, jamás llegó a ocurrir tal relación más que "amigos". Porque la relación que tenían no era de "amigos", siempre tratando de molestarse, a tal punto que hasta llegaba a hartarle.

-"Perfecto, ya estás lista!!" _**su trabajo había concluido, Megumi se veía simplemente hermosa**_

-"Gracias por maquillarme un poco, Kaoru" _**agradeció la pelinegra. Solo le había puesto el delineador, un poco de rubor, y gloss**_

-"De nada, para qué estamos las amigas¿?? _**sabía que ahora sí lograría que la mirada de su querido hermano se posara en su amiga **_-"ahora sólo falta la ropa que te vas a poner"

Megumi sacó de su armario una mini falda plisada en color negro, una camisa de tirantes de color rojo con negro, unas sandalias de tacón alto, y por último, una chaqueta en negro.

-"Qué te parece¿??" _**preguntó Meg a su amiga**_

-"Me gusta!!, solo vístete rápido que faltan 5 minutos para que nos pasen a recoger"

-"Esta bien" _**la chica se apresuró para cambiarse lo más rápido que pudo**_

Mientras tanto, Kaoru se comenzó a poner un poco de delineador, rubor, y un poco de gloss. Llevaba puesto una mini falda en celeste, una camisa en blanco con celeste, unas botas en blanco, y una chaqueta en celeste.

-"Kaoru, te ves bien para Kenshin, que más quieres¿?? _**el comentario que dijo la pelinegra hizo que se sonrojara bastante**_

-"También te ves bien para Sano" _**la pelinegra se le iba a tirar encima, pero comenzaron a tocar la puerta del apartamento **_-te has salvado, pero esto no se va a quedar así"

Así, las chicas salieron con Sanosuke, Kenshin, Misao y Aoshi (n.a: ahora explico de donde apareció)

Llegaron al nuevo antro de la ciudad, aparcaron el carro y fueron a la entrada del local.

-"Creen que haya sido buena idea el haber venido a este lugar¿??" _**preguntó dudosa la ojiverde que vestía un top en amarillo, unos jeans, zapatos con tacones altos y una chaqueta en negro de cuero **_-"me parece que está muy lleno"

-"Creo que podíamos ir al que está en la siguiente calle" _**sugirió la ojiazul**_

-"Tranquilos, nada va a pasar en este lugar. Además de que conozco al jefe, no dejaría que les ocurriese nada ya que los defendería y…" _**Comenzó a presumir el castaño que llevaba una camiseta en rojo, unos jeans y zapatos. Pero alguien lo interrumpió abruptamente, causándole cierto enojo al castaño**_

-"Vamos cabeza de pollo, no puedes ni defenderte a ti mismo y ahora nos defenderás a todos, simplemente es ridículo" _**ironizó megumi, sabiendo que su "amigo" le respondería "decentemente"**_

-"Cómo que no los puedo defender¿??" _**iban a comenzar con sus ridículas discusiones**_

-"Vamos a entrar" _**fue todo lo que dijo un joven alto de cabellos negros y de ojos azules, dejando al grupo con una gotita de sudor en la frente. Llevaba puesto una camiseta en azul marino, unos jeans, y zapatos en negro**_

-"Si Aoshi-sama" _**dijo Misao para ir detrás de su cubito de hielo**_

_-"Lo que el amor nos hace" __**dijo mentalmente Kaoru**_

-"Entramos¿??" _**interrogó con una sonrisa el pelirrojo. Llevaba puesto una camiseta en negro, unos jeans, y zapatos **_

-"Ssssiiii" _**respondió titubeante la chica, sabía que había hecho el ridículo frente a él, pero era lo que menos le importaba**_

-"Pero si siempre… sano, son mis impresiones o nos dejaron solos¿??" _**hasta ese momento es que meg se había dado cuenta de la ausencia de sus amigos**_

-"Creo que si, por qué mejor no dejamos de pelear y entramos de una buena vez al local¿??" _**sabía que la chica se iba a negar, hasta creía que tendría que llevarla a rastras"**_

-"Con la condición de que no dejes que se propasen conmigo"

-"No crees que estas un poco grandecita para cuidarte tu sola¿??"

-"Fuiste el de la idea de llevarnos a este lugar"

-"Esta bien, pero luego no te quejes que te sobreprotejo mucho…"

-"Si bueno, vamos" _**la pelinegra jaló de la mano al castaño para entrar al antro**_

El portero los dejó pasar sin problemas. Adentro, la pista del lugar estaba llena de personas que bailaban todo lo que ponía el Dj. A lo lejos pudo divisar a sus amigos que se encontraban en una mesa para 6 personas, además que Kaoru hacia señas con sus manos para que los vieran.

-"Nunca cambiará" _**pensó Meg mientras seguía jalando al pobre de Sano**_

-"Meg" _**la llamó"**_

-"Dime" _**lo miró a los ojos" **__–"Me encantan sus ojos… pero que tonterías estoy pensando!!" __**se recriminó mentalmente mientras esperaba lo que el chico le diría**_

-"Me gustaría que me soltaras la mano, no creo que me vaya a perder"

-"Ehh¿??" _**se dio cuenta que aún no soltaba la mano del castaño**_ -"Ahh, eso" _**rápidamente se deshizo del agarre, ahora SI se sentía apenada, lo suficiente para no querer verlo a la cara**_

La chica se acercó a donde estaban sus amigos. Y al parecer todos conversaban amenamente de cosas triviales.

_-"Creo que mejor me quedo hablando con los chicos, no creo que sea capaz de hablar con Sano" __**pensó meg mientras se sentaba al lado de su amiga kaoru**_

…:::::15 minutos después:::::…

No quería parecer mala onda pero, sinceramente se sentía incómoda. Y quien no si todos estaban en parejas: Kenshin con Kaoru; Misao con Aoshi; y ella y Sano estaban de violinistas.

La verdad es que la relación que llevaban Misao y Aoshi era un tanto extraña. Se conocieron un día cuando Kaoru invitó a la ojiverde a su apartamento. Por casualidades del destino, ese mismo día Sano también había invitado a Aoshi, compañero de su escuela y mejor amigo, a que le explicase un tema de la escuela que no entendía. Se presentaron, salieron varias veces, el se ponía posesivo con ella… y viceversa, pero con todo y que no demostrase sus sentimientos, se le notaba a leguas que la amaba con locura.

_-"Creo que me hubiese gustado que las cosas hubiesen tenido un final similar con Sano…" __**reaccionó muy tarde al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba **__-"pero qué me pasa¿?? Esos sentimientos son historia"_

-"Meg, te ocurre algo¿??" _**preguntó Sano al ver que la expresión de la chica se había endurecido de la nada**_

-"No, no pasa nada" _**sabía que no iba a convencerlo del todo pero, tampoco le iba a decir que estaba pensando en él **__–"sería una locura que ni en mis sueños más locos y oscuros realizaría, más tarde podré pensar claramente lo que me pasa" __**terminó de platicar con su subconsciente para regresar a la realidad **_-"Creo que iré a la barra a buscar un trago"

-"Te acompaño" _**estaba a punto de levantarse de donde estaba sentado cuando la mano de la chica se posicionó en su hombro**_

-"Gracias, pero no" _**el castaño la miró desconcertado **_-"tu mismo me dijiste que estoy lo suficientemente grande para cuidarme solita, así que no te preocupes por mí, mejor vigila a estos" _**señaló a las parejas que estaban cada una en un rincón oscuro del lugar **_-"para que no hagan cosas indebidas en lugares públicos"

El chico solo se limitó a sonreírle, la siguió con la mirada para cerciorarse que no le pasaría nada malo.

_-"Esa chica dice una cosa y después dice otra… mujeres, quién las entiende¿??"_ _**pensó el castaño mientras veía a la pelinegra sentarse en una de las banquitas de la barra**_

…:::::Con Megumi:::::…

Megumi estaba lo suficientemente aburrida, normalmente ella no tomaba, pero solo por esta vez lo iba a hacer.

-"Una piña colada"

El bartender comenzó a preparar la bebida, mientras tanto, ella veía como las personas bailaban alegremente en la pista, ella también quería bailar un poco… estar sentada, ver como sus amigos se coqueteaban y…

_-"Simplemente…eso era horrible"_

-"Señorita, su piña colada"

La chica salió de sus pensamientos para beber el contenido de su copa, simplemente espectacular. Pasó por un momento su vista hacía donde se encontraban sus amigos, parecía que todo estaba bien. Y se refería a que todo estaba bien porque cada uno se encontraba "en lo suyo". Por una parte se alegraba por sus amigas, se estaban besando con las personas a las que más amaban y… que conocían casi de toda la vida.

_-"Si tan solo el cabeza de pollo no fuera tan tonto"_

La chica no se dio cuenta que un chico se acercaba a la barra, se sentó al lado de ella.

-"Un tequila"

-"En seguida"

-"Que tal lindura, cómo te llamas¿??" _**Megumi solo lo miró de forma fría e indiferente**_

-"Y a ti qué te importa¿??" _**bien, sabía que había sido grosera pero… no le había agradado la forma de cortejarla**_

-"Agresiva¿?? Yo sé como quitarla…" _**el extraño comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente **_-"vamos linda, podemos hacer nuestra propia fiesta"

-"Disculpe, pero me está incomodando"

-"Vamos, no te hagas la difícil conmigo, además de que no tienes novio y…"

-"Lamento haberme demorado tanto cariño, pero es que… y usted quién es¿?? _**meg estaba más que agradecida con la persona que había llegado a importunar**_

-"Disculpe pero, quién es usted¿??" _**preguntó el extraño**_

-"Su novio, verdad cariño¿??" _**el chico miró a la pelinegra para que ella asintiera**_

-"Así es. Cariño, este hombre me estaba molestando" _**la chica acuso al extraño con "su novio"**_

-"Yo… este…"_**el pobre hombre no sabía que contestar**_ -"que lástima pero me temo que debo irme" _**no dejó que "el novio" de la chica le dijese algo, simplemente se levantó de su asiento y se fue**_

Apenas el hombre salió por la puerta de la localidad, los dos jóvenes comenzaron a reír como nunca, especialmente la pelinegra.

-"Haber, cómo es eso de que eres mi novio¿??" _**megumi comenzó con su interrogatorio**_

-"Fue lo único que se me ocurrió, además, solo te dejo sola por unos momentos y ya te metes en problemas" _**reclamó el castaño**_

-"Sano, no es como lo estas pensando"

-"Y cómo es¿?? Sabes, lo lamento mucho por ti, pero por esta noche me haré pasar por tu novio"

A Megumi eso le había hecho más feliz que nunca, por otra parte, el castaño se sentía extraño ante lo que le había dicho sin consultar a la pelinegra… esa noche si era las más locas de su vida.

-"Esta bien, cabeza de pollo. Pero si dejas que algún idiota se me acerque…"

-"Esta bien, ya entendí"

-"Y, qué se supone que haremos, CARIÑO" _**el sarcasmo estaba remarcado en sus palabras**_

-"No lo sé" _**luego de ver la pista de baile un poco más despejada, por fin se decidió a formular la pregunta del millón **_–"Megumi" _**la chica lo miró **_-"te gustaría bailar conmigo¿??"

Si lo anterior la había tomado de sorpresa, esto la había dejado sin palabras.

-"Yo…"

-"Entenderé si no quieres"

-"Claro que no tonto, solo que todo esto es extraño"

_-"Por lo menos no soy el único que se siente así jeje…" __**pensó el castaño**_

-"Acepto tu invitación, y espero que sepas bailar"

-"Créeme, te gustará mucho bailar conmigo"

-"Que presumido eres!!!"

-"Es la verdad" _**sanosuke llevó a megumi hasta la pista de baile, la música era suave, por lo que el chico la agarro por la cintura… mientras que ella colocaba ambos brazos en el cuello del chico**_

El castaño se sentía extraño… era una mezcla de felicidad, nerviosismo y ¿cariño… amor¿??

_-"Creo que siento esto porque la veo como una hermana" __**respondió automáticamente el castaño, quien no quería confundir sus sentimientos"**_

_-"El cabeza de pollo sabe bailar bien, además que su perfume huele delicioso" __**pensaba mientras tanto la pelinegra, había puesto su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo del chico y estaba nerviosa ante la cercanía**_

Así se la pasaron toda la noche, bailando como una pareja de "novios". Sus amigos, que habían dejado las "labores", veían con unas sonrisas de oreja a oreja lo que el destino les preparaba a ambos testarudos.

…:::::3 de la madrugada:::::…

-"No sé que hacer ahora. Meg, quieres venir a ver una película¿??" _**propuso la azabache de mirada azulina**_

-"Gracias, pero creo que mejor me voy a mi apartamento"

-"No aguantas mucho, zorra" _**el castaño comenzó a molestarla**_

-"Cállate, cabeza de pollo" _**se defendió la azabache**_

-"Bueno" _**interrumpió su amiga **_-"mañana hablamos, vale¿??"

-"Si" _**kao entró a su departamento, sano estaba por hacerlo, pero alguien lo detuvo**_

-"Sanosuke" _**el chico se giró para verla **_-"nunca te agradecí por hacerte pasar por mi novio"

-"No hay de que" _**sus mejillas se tiñeron un poco, pero era imperceptible**_

-"De todas maneras, gracias" _**la chica se alzó un poco hasta quedar cerca de la mejilla derecha del castaño, tiernamente se la besó **_-"Nos vemos mañana" _**terminó de abrir el cerrojo de su puerta, entró a su apartamento y desapareció de la vista del chico**_

El chico había quedado embobado ante el gesto de "su zorra".

_-"Un momento, dije MI zorra¿??" __**se rascó la cabeza y terminó de entrar a su apartamento **__-"No me vendría mal descansar un poco" __**ingresó a su respectiva habitación para descansar y analizar lo anteriormente pensado**_

Kaoru, que había visto toda la escena, estaba más que feliz por su querida amiga del alma.

-"Creo que sin querer ya me he conseguido una cuñada jeje…" _**terminó de beber su vaso de agua para poder dirigirse a su cuarto **_-"Mañana será un día muy largo" _**cerró la puerta de su habitación, esperando que el descanso aliviase un poco la curiosidad que sentía al saber lo que podría pasar al día siguiente**_

Continuará…

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Respondiendo a los reviews:

**Cari: **hola amiga!!! Me alegro que te haya gustado el concepto de mi historia, la verdad es que no se ve mucho. Trataré de no demorarme mucho con la actualización (pero no prometo nada), sin embargo, no pierdo nada intentando. Con respecto a si el fic será largo, trataré que no sea más de 10 capítulos jeje…

**gabyhyatt: **hola amiga!!! Me alegro que te haya gustado mi historia jeje… espero no demorar mucho las cosas, porque muy pronto iniciará lo interesante.

**Al Shinomori: **hola amiga!!! Gracias por la bienvenida, en verdad gracias por tu apoyo y por esos ánimos jeje… Tienes mucha razón, esta área no se explota mucho, así fue como se me ocurrió esto.

Con respecto a lo de la pc, eso no importa, no más me basta con que seguirás la historia y que eso sí, te gusten los caps.

Bueno, no prometo nada pero, trataré de no demorar tanto con las actualizaciones.

**Ailiniel de Ithilien: **hola amiga!!! Me alegra que te guste esta pareja. Creo que se me va a hacer un tanto difícil unirlos, porque con ese carácter que tienen… Espero no demorar mucho para mis próximas entregas.

Y sin nada más que decir, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización!!

Besos!!


	3. cuando lloré por ti

Los personajes de la serie Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki, y solo los utilizo para escribir la historia sin fines lucros. Solo la historia y ciertos personajes (inventados) me pertenecen.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Capítulo 3

-"Meg, ábreme la puerta" _**gritaba la oji azul desde afuera**_

-"Déjame sola" _**los sollozos de la chica eran inaudibles, pues solo quería dejar correr sus lágrimas libremente, para que se llevaran su dolor**_

-"Vamos Meg, no seas así" _**esperó un momento para ver si su amiga se decidía en abrir la puerta**_

-"Espera" _**la pelinegra abrió la puerta de mala gana, dejando entrar a su incondicional amiga**_

-"Estas bien¿??" _**bien, estaba demás de preguntarle, pero es que esos ojos rojizos no le decían nada bueno**_

-"Eso creo…" _**respondió dudosa**_

-"Que ocurrió, meg¿??" _**cuestionó la azabache **_-"No sé lo que ocurrió cuando fui con Kenshin al cine"

-"Nada importante" _**se terminó de limpiar de forma ruda las lágrimas**_

-"Cómo que nada¿?? Te conozco bien, y sé que algo pasó en mi ausencia" _**meg solo la miro con un dejo de… tristeza¿??**_

-"Kaoru, en serio que no es nada" _**insistió para convencerla, sabiendo que no sería fácil hacerlo**_

-"Esta bien, no me digas nada" _**se levantó del sofá de donde se encontraba sentada **_-"Pero me gustaría que confiaras un poco más en mí" _**estaba por girar la perilla de la puerta, cuando su amiga detuvo la acción con su mano derecha**_

-"Esta bien" _**kaoru esbozo una sonrisa, ese truco nunca le fallaba **_-"Pero no te burles, si¿??" _**la azabache tuvo que contenerse para no mandarla a volar con uno de sus puños, la pelinegra entendió lo que había hecho, así que continuó con su narración **_-"Después que te fuiste con Ken-san al cine, Sano y yo nos quedamos solos en tu apartamento…"

…:::::Flash Back:::::...

-"Bueno, que haremos¿?? Son las 11:30 a.m." _**preguntó la pelinegra**_

-"Que tal si vamos por ahí, tal vez nos encontremos con Misao…" _**sugirió Sano, pero fue interrumpido por la chica**_

-"O Aoshi" _**completó la oración**_

-"Exacto" _**agarró una chaqueta crema mientras se aproximaba hacía la puerta **_-"Vienes¿??" _**preguntó al ver que la chica no se movía del lugar**_

-"Claro que sí, crees que me quedaría en mi casa sin nada que hacer¿?? _**dijo tan rápido las cosas, que el castaño solo lo miraba un poco desconcertado **_-"Olvídalo" _**se levantó y se apresuró a ponerse su chaqueta en negro, salió del apartamento, mientras que una gota de sudor aparecía en la frente del castaño**_

**Media Hora después…**

-"Un mall¿?? Gran idea, cabeza de pollo!!!" _**dijo con sarcasmo la pelinegra**_

-"No ayudaste mucho, así que no te quejes" _**respondió el castaño**_

-"Si, pero ir a un mall¿?? Es una idea… original" _**el chico la miró de mala manera**_

-"Bueno, quieres ir al muelle¿??"

-"Está muy lejos de aquí"

-"Es temprano"

-"Que mas da¿??" _**sano le sonrió a meg, mientras que la agarraba de la mano para subir al carro rojo que tenían aparcado en el estacionamiento**_

**Dos Horas después…**

-"Hasta que por fin llegamos!!" _**exclamó entre emocionada y cansada por el viaje que habían hecho**_

-"Quieres comer algo¿??" _**preguntó el castaño, ignorando el comentario anterior**_

-"Siiii" _**la cara de meg era como el de una niña pequeña con su primera excursión al zoológico**_

Ambos se sentaron en unas sillas que estaban al aire libre, cerca de la playa. Un mesero llegó con la carta para que los chicos hicieran sus pedidos.

-"Bueno" _**el mesero tenía una pequeña libreta para apuntar sus pedidos" **_–"Yo quiero pescado frito con papas fritas"_** se decidió la pelinegra"**_

-"Yo quiero lo mismo" _**el castaño también había decidido lo mismo que la chica"**_

-"Qué bebidas tomaran ¿??" _**preguntó el mesero**_

-"Una limonada" _**se apresuró la pelinegra**_

-"Una piña colada"

-"Bien" _**el mesero se retiró con las cartas, no sin antes echarle un último vistazo a la pelinegra**_

-"Que le pasa a ese sujeto¿?? _**preguntó meg**_

-"Ignóralo" _**fijó su vista hacía la hermosa vista que tenían del mar**_

-"Sano" _**el chico dirigió su mirada a la persona que le llamaba**_

-"Dime"

-"Que haremos después ¿??" _**preguntó la pelinegra**_

-"Volver a casa¿??" _**ironizó **_-"Quieres hacer otra cosa¿??"

-"En verdad sí…" _**admitió meg **_-"Pensaba en…" _**fue interrumpida por el mesero que traía los alimentos**_

-"Disculpen" _**se excusó el joven para luego retirarse**_

-"Me decías¿??" _**trató de retomar el tema pendiente**_

-"Te lo digo después de comer" _**comenzó a devorar silenciosamente sus alimentos, mientras que el chico no se inmutó en interrumpirla**_

Así pasó el almuerzo, silenciosamente.

**Media Hora después…**

Como niños pequeños, Megumi y Sanosuke corrián de un lado al otro, estaban jugando y el objetivo principal era: mojar al enemigo con agua salina…

-"No me mojes" _**un gritó alegre se escucho en la playa**_

-"Jajaja… vas a ver que no me ganarás, zorra" _**gritó el castaño que estaba empapado**_

-"Eso lo veremos, cabeza de pollo" _**la pelinegra se abalanzó contra el pecho del castaño, quedando ella encima de él en la arena **_-"Upps" _**inocentemente se puso su mano en la boca **_-"Te gané!!!" _**volvió en sí, se dio cuenta en la posición en la que estaban**_

-"Megumi…" _**sanosuke pasó detrás de la oreja un mechón rebelde de la pelinegra**_

-"Sano…" _**las mejillas de la chica adquirieron un tono carmesí. El rostro del castaño se aproximaba peligrosamente a los labios de la chica, sentían la respiración de ambos, estaban a punto de besarse cuando…**_

-"Sanosuke, cariño!!" _**una chica de cabellos castaños oscuros se aproximaba a la pareja**_

-"Cariño¿??" _**megumi miró al castaño que tenía debajo de ella, se levantó y se limpió la arena que tenía en su ropa**_

_-"Kami, que no sea ella. Te lo pido!!!" __**rogó mentalmente el pobre, también levantándose y limpiando los rastros de arena que tenía en su ropa **_(n.a: a que no adivinan quién es¿??)

-"Sanosuke, tanto tiempo sin verte" _**la desconocida **_(para megumi) _**se colgó del cuello del pobre chico **_

-"Sayo¿?? _**la castaña le regaló una sonrisa **_-"Qué haces aquí¿??"

Megumi tenía un pequeño tic nervioso en el ojo, estaba enojada, enfadada… entre otras cosas.

_-"Pero quien se cree esa desconocida¿?? Y por qué el cabeza de pollo no le dice nada, por qué no la aleja de él¿??"_

-"Estaba visitando a mi hermano, vine a comer y… te vi y no me pude contener a venir a saludarte!!!"

-"Sayo…" _**el castaño fijó su vista hacía la pelinegra que lo miró con… enojo, frialdad¿??**_

**Quédate un momento así**

**No mires hacia mí**

**Que no podré aguantar**

**Si clavas tu mirada**

**Que me hiela el cuerpo**

**Me ha pasado antes**

**Que no puedo hablar**

-"Meg" _**la chica trató de desviar su mirada **_-"Ella es Sayo Amakusa"

-"Uppss!! Disculpa mi descortesía" _**le tendió la mano **_

-"Megumi Takani" _**la chica presintió que algo no andaba del todo bien como momentos atrás**_

-"Mmm… así que tu eres la famosa latosa mejor amiga de Kaoru¿??" _**dijo con un poco de malicia la castaña**_

_-"Latosa mejor amiga¿??" __**su corazón comenzó a dolerle **_-"Si, soy esa"

-"Sano me hablaba mucho de ti, claro, antes de terminar nuestra relación…" _**sano comenzó a preocuparse por la pelinegra que tenía frente a él"**_

-"Eran novios¿??" _**preguntó meg con un poco de "indiferencia". La castaña asintió para su sorpresa**_

-"Si, pero por cosas del destino tuvimos que terminar la relación. Es una lástima, nos iba de maravilla, verdad sano¿??

El castaño no dijo nada, simplemente vio como la pelinegra retrocedía unos cuantos pasos.

**Tal vez piensas que estoy loco**

**Y es verdad un poco**

**Tengo que aceptar**

**Pero si no te explico lo que siento dentro**

**No vas a entender**

**Cuando me veas llorar**

-"No te importa que me quedé recordando viejos tiempos con él, verdad Megumi¿??" _**los ojos de sayo brillaron de alegría al ver que la acompañante del castaño se alejaba un poco de ellos, eso sin quitarles la mirada**_

-"Al contrario" _**respondió para sorpresa del castaño, y para felicidad de sayo **_-"Además, quedé en verme con otra persona. Gusto en conocerte, Sayo"

-"Lo mismo digo, Megumi" _**ambos ojos destilaban veneno y odio**_

La pelinegra se voltio para irse de una vez de ese lugar.

-"ESPERA!!" _**el castaño la seguía, la agarro por el brazo izquierdo para voltearla y verla a los ojos. Se quedó sin palabras al ver los ojos un poco humedecidos de la pelinegra **_-"Que pasa, pequeña¿??

-"Nada. Creo que deberías volver con tu ex, ella te quiere"

-"Meg…"

-"Sabes, creo que lo de hace poco fue un error, olvídalo.

-"Meg…"

-"No digas nada" _**le puso un dedo en sus labios para callarlo **_-"No importa" _**se giró para retomar su camino**_

El chico quedó helado, no podía moverse… quería traer a meg de vuelta (así fuera a jalones) pero no podía articular palabras. No se dio cuenta que una persona se acercó a él, quedando nuevamente a él.

-"Ven cariño!!" _**la castaña se acercó peligrosamente a sano**_

**Nunca me sentí tan solo**

**Como cuando ayer**

**De pronto lo entendí**

**Mientras callaba,**

**La vida me dijo a gritos**

**Que nunca te tuve y nunca te perdí**

Megumi se giró un momento para ver a Sanosuke, pero lo que vio la dejó en estado de shock.

_-"No puede ser" __**la imagen de sayo besando a "su cabeza de pollo" la aturdió **__-"Espera, dije "mi cabeza de pollo¿??"_

_-"Él nunca ha sido tuyo" __**la pelea entre la razón y el corazón había comenzado**_

_-"Claro que si, entonces explícame ¿por qué iba a besarme?" __**su corazón se negaba a creer en las palabras de esa vocecita llamada razón**_

_-"Porque estaba jugando contigo, ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta hasta ahora?" __**la razón insistía con sus argumentos**_

_-"Pero…"_

-"Nunca lo tuve, por tanto nunca lo perdí. Es por eso que no debería sentirme tan sola como me siento…" _**el inaudible susurro de la pelinegra cayó a las dos voces, sabiendo que con todo y que lo pensara así, le dolía mucho ese músculo llamado corazón**_

**Y me explicaba que el amor es una cosa**

**Que se da de pronto**

**En forma natural**

**Lleno de fuego,**

**Si la fuerzas se marchita**

**Sin tener principio llega su final**

Con las pocas fuerzas que ya le quedaban, se volvió a girar para retomar el camino del que nunca se tuvo que haber desviado. Su caminar era lento, pero en sus adentros, aún estaba la pelea de su razón vs. corazón.

_-"No es como tu lo dices!!" __**gritaba su corazón**_

_-"Cómo que no¿?? Nunca existió nada entre nosotros, acaso no lo puedes entender¿??" __**seguía insistiendo su razón, engañarse como lo hacia su oponente lastimaba más**_

_-"No, el amor es…"_

_-"Una química que se da naturalmente al conocer a esa persona especial." __**las voces prestaron atención a lo que decía la verdadera megumi **__-"Entre el y yo no existió nada, por tanto…_

_-"¿Y por qué te iba a besar?" __**le gritó más fuerte su corazón**_

_-"Para olvidarse de Sayo¿?? No lo sé, pero las cosas jamás tuvieron un principio, ENTIENDE!!__** lágrimas comenzaron a surcar caudalosamente por el rostro de la chica, mientras ella seguía caminando, sin darse cuenta ya no estaba en el muelle**_

**Ahora tal vez lo puedas entender**

**Que si me tocas se quema mi piel**

**Ahora tal vez lo puedas entender**

**Y no te vuelvas si no quieres ver**

Sanosuke apartó de forma ruda a la castaña, por su culpa había visto como aquella pelinegra se le aguaban sus ojos.

-"Pero que te pasa¿??" _**preguntó confundida la castaña**_

-"Déjame tranquilo" _**comenzó a caminar**_

-"No, no te volverás a alejar de mí, no de nuevo!!" _**gritó la castaña, tratando que "entrara en razón" **_(n.a: pobre loca!!)

-"No quiero que te me acerques" _**comenzó a correr como desquiciado, todo con tal de recuperar a su meg**_

La terminó de alcanzar. La detuvo agarrándola por el brazo derecho.

-"Megumi"_** palideció al ver su estado**_

-"Déjame en paz" _**el solo tacto de su mano contra su brazo izquierdo la quemaba, a la vez que una corriente eléctrica le recorría**_

-"Meg, cómo piensas volver a casa¿??"

-"Alguien me va a llevar…¿??"

-¿Quién?

-"Yo!!" _**misao hizo acto de aparición**_

-"Misao¿??" _**la chica asintió**_

-"Que puedo decir… había quedado con unas amigas el venir para el muelle, pero llamaron para cancelar. No tengo problema en llevar a meg en mi auto _**el castaño la escudriñó con la mirada **_-"No pasará nada malo"

-"Esta bien"

**Que lloro por ti**

**Que lloro sin ti**

**Que ya lo entendí**

**Que no eres para mí**

**Y lloro**

Una vez que subió al auto negro de su amiga, reventó en llanto.

_-"Eres una tonta, por qué lloras¿??" __**regañó la voz de la razón**_

_-"Por que lo amo, no te das cuenta¿??" __**respondió su corazón un poco adolorido**_

_-"Alguien como él no vale la pena" __**no le gustaba ver llorar a una parte de ella de esa forma**_

_-"Somos tontas, no es así, razón¿??" __**la razón prefirió guardar silencio **__-"No puedo creer que sano me haya llamado latosa mejor amiga… jeje__**su risa era más que triste, mostraba cierta decepción que sentía hacía cierto castaño**_

-"Te encuentras bien, Meg¿??" _**preguntó preocupada la oji verde**_

-"Creo que si…" _**ante esa respuesta tan seca, la oji verde decidió dejar ese interrogatorio para otro momento**_

**Nunca me sentí tan solo**

**Como cuando ayer**

**De pronto no entendí**

**Mientras callaba,**

**La vida me dijo a gritos**

**Que nunca te tuve y nunca te perdí**

El tramo para llegar a su casa nunca le había parecido tan largo como en ese momento. Quería llegar a su casa (apartamento) para dormir, pensar que todo era una vil pesadilla… solo eso.

_-"Oh meg, no puedes ser tan patética, verdad¿?" __**su razón la estaba comenzando a provocar**_

_-"Déjala tranquila, deja que se desahogue. Sabes, hay veces que creo que no tienes sentimientos" __**su corazón aún seguía de su parte**_

_-"No te metas donde nadie te ha llamado" __**amenazó su razón al pobre corazón**_

_-"Pero yo soy parte de ella" __**afirmó el corazón**_

_-"Pero…"_

_-"Ambas hagan silencio" __**nuevamente lograba silenciar a ambas partes de ella **__-"Razón, estas en lo correcto, no debería estar de esta forma por él, nunca fue mi… así que nunca lo perdí…"_

**Y me explicaba que el amor es una cosa**

**Que se da de pronto**

**En forma natural**

**Lleno de fuego,**

**Si la fuerzas se marchita,**

**Sin tener principio llega su final**

_-"Pero…"_

_-"No, entre el y yo nunca existió el amor"_

_-"No puedo creer que estés diciendo eso" __**ahora era el corazón que se encontraba reacio ante las ideas de la pelinegra **__-"Ambas sabemos que existió ese clic mágico…"_

_-"Eso no es verdad"_

Su corazón ya estaba a punto de terminar de quebrarse por lo que su dueña decía. Simplemente no podía creer que esas fuerzas que ella tanto guardaba se habían desvanecido.

_-"No te creo, solo tratas de decir eso para que te duela menos"_

_-"ES LA VERDAD, NO PUEDES CREER LO CRUEL QUE FUE¿??" __**más lágrimas se desataron, como una tormenta en donde la lluvia ya no quiere parar de caer **__-"Mis fuerzas se extinguieron al ver como la besaba a ella, fui una ilusa por jugar con mi imaginación"_

**Ahora tal vez lo puedas entender**

**Que si me tocas se quema mi piel**

**Ahora tal vez lo puedas entender**

**Y no te vuelvas si no quieres ver**

-"Meg, ya llegamos" _**avisó misao a su copiloto que estaba más ensimismada en sus pensamientos que en la realidad**_

-"Gracias Misao"

-"No hay de qué"

En ese momento, la oji negra se acordó de la noche anterior, cuando ese baka se hizo pasar por su novio, cuando bailó con él, cuando se despidió de él…

_-"No pienses en tonterías" __**se recriminó mentalmente, sus lágrimas no querían cesar y se sentía apenada por estar así frente a su amiga**_

-"Meg, está todo bien¿??" _**insistió en la pregunta que le había hecho 2horas atrás**_

**Que lloro por ti**

**Que lloro sin ti**

**Que ya lo entendí**

**Que no eres para mí**

**Y lloro**

Megumi ya no podía más con ese dolor que sentía. De manera efusiva, abrazó a Misao, como una pequeña niña que llora por la pérdida de ese ser tan querido.

-"Meg, tranquila" _**la oji verde solo atinó a corresponder ese abrazo**_

-"Ese baka, lo odio tanto por haber jugado conmigo" _**decía entrecortadamente la oji negra**_

**-**"Quién¿??" _**preguntó misao**_

-"Sanosuke"

No preguntaría más detalles, hablarían después de eso. Su prioridad era el consolar a Meg, pero después de dejarla en su apartamento, llamaría rápidamente a Kaoru… ella ya sabría que hacer.

…:::::Fin Flash Back:::::...

-"Y eso fue todo, luego me acosté a dormir un poco, me levanté y recordé y… bueno tocastes la puerta y…" _**ya había dejado de llorar**_

-"Entendí lo que quisiste decir. Pero, ¿cómo creíste que sería capaz de burlarme de ti?" _**reclamó la azabache**_

-"No lo sé, me siento tan estúpida por…"

-"Ni se te ocurra decirlo. Sabes, creo que llamaré a Misao"

-"Para qué¿??"

-"Haremos una pijamada, como los viejos tiempos jeje… y así nos ahorramos el mal trago de ir a mi apartamento. Vale¿??"

-"Si"

Una almohada voló directo a la cabeza de la pelinegra.

-"Y eso¿??" _**preguntó desconcertada la oji negra"**_

-"Me la debías jeje…"

-"Ahora verás…" _**y así comenzaron una guerra de almohadas, todo con tal de olvidar por unos instantes ese mal trago que les dio el día**_

Continuará…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Respondiendo a los reviews:

**Ailiniel de Ithilien: **Hola amiga!!! Créeme, habrá mucho más mal entendidos de lo que crees (si es que es posible, digo… ) En fin, me alegro mucho que te diviertan estos dos, son francamente testarudos jeje…

Espero que te guste la conti!!!

**Al Shinomori: **Hola amiga!!! Me alegra mucho que cada vez más te esté gustando la historia, solo espero que no me mates por la conti… Por otra parte, el romance se dará muy pronto (no diré en qué cap será… porque ni yo misma sé jeje…) Gracias por tu apoyo amiga!!

En serio, espero que te guste la conti!!!

**Mahina.D: **Hola amiga!!! Me alegro que te haya gustado mucho. Si, ya verás como se darán cuenta que son el uno para el otro (el problema es en la forma en cómo se darán los hechos).

Espero que te guste la conti!!!

Bueno, solo espero que no me haya excedido con el drama en este cap (creo que me inspiré demasiado, hasta yo misma me he asustado jeje…)

Si quieren mandar algún tomatazo por hacer ver a sano como lo peor… ya saben como hacerlo.

Por cierto, la canción no me pertenece. Son propiedad de Sin Bandera y se llama "Que Lloro".

Nos vemos en la próxima, besos!!!


	4. cuando me diste el primer beso

Los personajes de la serie Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki, y solo los utilizo para escribir la historia sin fines lucros. Solo la historia y ciertos personajes (inventados) me pertenecen.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Capítulo 4

_Me gustaría hacer tantas cosas_

_Como besar tus lindos labios_

_Y decirte que aún te amo_

_Pero nada de eso se podrá_

_Porque sé que no volverás_

Llevaba más de 1 hora dando vueltas en la cama, no había podido conciliar sueño… es más, se la había pasado en vela casi toda la noche.

Su hermana había llegado de improvisto al apartamento, lo único que él hizo fue saludarla, pero ella lo había matado con la mirada.

_-"Será que meg le contó lo sucedido ¿?" _

No sabía la respuesta, y tampoco quería saberla. Lo único que deseaba con todo su corazón era olvidar el rostro empapado de lágrimas de aquella pelinegra que le robaba suspiros.

-"Cómo se encontrará ella¿??"

Si mal no había entendido, su hermana le dijo de forma cortante que Misao, ella y Meg harían una pijamada.

-"A lo mejor se enterarán de lo idiota que fui" _**su intento de sonrisa era más bien una mueca que mostraba dolor.**_

Miró el reloj de su cómoda. Eran las 12:30 a.m. y aún así eso no le quitaba cierta angustia que sentía. Su corazón se encogía del dolor de solo pensar que su querida Meg no le volvería a dirigir la palabra. Porque, lastimosamente, perdiéndola pudo reconocer aquel sentimiento extraño que tenía por ella… y no era precisamente los de protegerla como una hermana menor, al contrario, era un cariño especial y que lo hacía sentir totalmente complementado.

-"Hablaré con ella, aunque me cierre la puerta en la cara" _**se paró decidido de aquella mullida cama, agarró lo primero que encontró de ropa y se la puso.**_ –"Arreglaremos esto de una vez"

--------------------------------------

Había sido una de las mejores pijamadas que había tenido en su vida. Solo podía pensar: ¿Qué haría yo si no tuviera a mis amigas?. Se paró de la cama, era muy tarde y aún no podía cerrar los ojos. Los recuerdos le agolpaban con violencia en la mente, recordándole que todo en esta vida tiene un motivo y un por qué… y ella y el cabeza de pollo no debían estar juntos.

-"Creo que tomaré un vaso de agua" _**cerró la puerta de su habitación. Sus amigas estaban dormidas en los colchones inflables que su madre había comprado.**_

Todo estaba oscuro. La cocina estaba desordenada por tantos vasos sin fregar, platos con sobras de una pizza familiar, y algunas rosetas de maíz tirados en los pisos.

_-"Lo limpiaré mañana" _

Fregó un vaso de vidrio que estaba en toda la esquina del fregador. Fue a la refrigeradora a servirse aquella agua fría, eso la refrescaría un poco… y tal vez la terminaría calmando.

Su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza, su respiración se agitó, y sus manos comenzaron a sudar de forma inexplicable.

_-"Pero qué ocurre¿??"_

Unos golpes en la puerta le sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-"¿Quién tocará a esta hora?"

Se asomó por el pequeño orificio que tenía su puerta. La persona a la que vio le dejo la garganta seca. Su corazón comenzó una carrera descabellada en la que no quería detenerse; sus ojos se llenaron de aguas salinas que se negaban a salir de su escondite; y el vaso que en algún momento había tenido agua, se había vaciado rápidamente.

-"Sé que estas en la puerta, Meg" _**la pelinegra no sabía que hacer, le habían descubierto y no tenía escapatoria.**_

_-"Es mejor que lo enfrente de una vez por todas" _

Abrió la puerta de su apartamento, el castaño tuvo que sostener la mirada de reproche por parte de la pelinegra. Megumi no sabía que hacer con semejante problema en el que estaba, porque para ella era un GRAN PROBLEMA el mantenerse calmada, teniendo a semejante vista privilegiada.

Sanosuke llevaba puesto una camiseta sin mangas en color negro, unos pantalones cortos en azul marino, y unas sandalias playeras.

Él por su parte, tuvo que contener la respiración. Ella llevaba puesto un pijama de tirantes en celeste con un pantaloncito muuuyyy corto para lo que él consideraba… simplemente se veía encantadora, pero esto nada más lograba que se quedara sin palabras y con unos nervios que no podía controlar fácilmente.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?" _**habló por fin la pelinegra.**_

-"Debemos hablar" _**contestó el castaño.**_

-"Que yo sepa no tenemos de qué hablar" _**la voz de meg sonaba como un objeto punzo cortante, capaz de deshacer la poca paciencia que poseía el castaño.**_

-"Yo creo que sí" _**pasó al apartamento sin permiso de su dueña, cerró la puerta y se recargó de la misma, quedando muy cerca de la pelinegra.**_

-"¿Qué haces?" _**trató de girar la perilla de la puerta para largar a cierto invasor, pero esta acción sólo hizo que el joven la agarra por el brazo izquierdo con fuerza. **_–"Suéltame, me lastimas"

-"No te soltaré hasta que me escuches"

-"¿Qué quieres que escuche, que soy la latosa mejor amiga de tu hermana?" _**su vista comenzó a nublarse por las lágrimas que se avecinaban.**_

-"Eso lo dije en un momento de rabia" _**el castaño la agarró por los hombros con un poco de fuerza. **_–"Sabes, nunca quise decir eso pero es que tu me provocaste"

-"Yo te provoque ¿?? Y qué se supone que hice para que dijeras eso… ¿?" _**su mirada era fría, pero sus adentros eran un torbellino de dolor y confusión.**_

-"Cuando Enishi te pidió que fueses su novia" _**concluyó él un poco apenado por sus excusa tan barata, pero es que esa era la verdad.  
**_

-"Y qué tiene que ver eso¿??" _**Megumi no entendía nada de su loca explicación.**_

-"Es que no entiendes¿??" _**la mujer negó con su cabeza, dejando al pobre hombre con una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza. **_–"Te amo"

Megumi abrió sus ojos de par en par, no podía creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado. ¿Estaba soñando? ¿Era una simple y retorcida idea loca para seguir engañando a su corazón? ¿Era verdad lo que había escuchado? ¿ÉL LA AMABA??

-"Mientes" _**fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir, todo esto parecía producto de su imaginación, uno de esos tantos sueños en el que le decía que la amaba con locura y una pasión descontrolada.**_

-"Es verdad" _**el castaño suavizó el agarre de lo hombros, ¿tanto daño le había hecho como para que ella no creyese en sus palabras?.**_

-"No, tu mientes" _**se soltó de forma brusca, ambas manos las colocó en sus oídos. Todo lo que escuchaba era producto de su imaginación, eso no era real, esas palabras no eran verdaderas.**_

-"No te estoy mintiendo, acaso no te preguntaste el por qué iba a besarte esta tarde ¿??"

Muy buena pregunta la que le había hecho el castaño, pero si tomamos en cuenta que ella TAMBIÉN se la había hecho… eso la dejaba sin una respuesta o explicación lógica.

-"Jugabas conmigo" _**estaba siendo dura con ella misma, pero era mejor ver las cosas de esa forma y dejar de soñar que él le estuviese diciendo las dos palabras mágicas esperadas por ella.**_

-"Haber Megumi, ¿acaso te lavaste el cerebro o es muy duro entenderlo?"

-"Ninguna de las dos opciones, sólo veo las cosas como son" _**se recargó en una de las paredes que quedaban cerca de la cocina.**_

-"Así que ves las cosas como son¿?" _**preguntó el castaño, acercándose al lugar en donde se encontraba SU pelinegra.**_

-"Si" _**vió que Sanosuke se aproximaba a ella, pero trató de no darle importancia a eso, no ahora que debía hacerse la "valiente".**_ –"¿Es que acaso me ves como un juguete que puedes utilizar a tu antojo? ¿Crees que con esa palabras me vas a tener rendida a tus pies" _–"Pues créeme, así es como me tienes" __** el castaño la miraba con una ceja levantada. **_–"Pues te equivocas, pedazo de baka"

-"¿Ya terminaste?" _**preguntó el castaño al ver que la mujer dejaba de hablar.**_

-"Creo que sí"

-"Bueno, ¿me crees capaz de jugar con los sentimientos de las personas?" _**la pelinegra asintió, un poco titubeante porque no creía que la respuesta fuese la correcta.**_

-"Si, creo que sí serías capaz de hacerlo" _**habló por fin la pelinegra, tratando de controlar su voz temblorosa. La mascara de frialdad e indiferencia comenzaba a desquebrajarse.**_

-"¿Crees que sólo eres un juguete nuevo que puedo manipular a mi antojo?" _**preguntó otra vez Sanosuke.**_

-"Si" _**la misma respuesta que había dado a la anterior pregunta. El castaño ya se encontraba al frente suyo, y eso no era nada bueno.**_

-"Entonces que poco me conoces" _**terminó reduciendo el poco espacio que quedaba entre ellos dos. Sus labios buscaron rápidamente los labios de la pelinegra.**_

Al principio fue un simple roce. Ambos se sentían desfallecer por las emociones que este simple contacto les hacía tener. El castaño comenzó a besarla con ternura, mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor de la pequeña cintura de la pelinegra y cerraba sus ojos para disfrutar del acto. Megumi no sabía que hacer, hasta que prefirió corresponder, colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del castaño y cerrando sus ojos.

--------------------------------------

-"Que sed tengo" _**la azabache de ojos azulados se levantó del colchón. Vio que Misao estaba comodamente estirada. **__–"Mejor no la despierto para que me acompañe" __**vio la cama vacía de su amiga pelinegra, estaba vacía. **__-"¿En donde estará?"_

Tuvo que esperar unos segundos para que la vista se acostumbrara a las penumbras de la habitación. Abrió la puerta lo más despacio que pudo, todo con tal de no hacer ruido.

Camino a la cocina escuchó voces de personas, algo muy extraño si te pones a ver la hora que indicaba el reloj.

_-"Son las 1 de la madrugada. ¿Con quién hablará Meg?" __**se asomó detrás de unas paredes para ver lo que ocurría. **__–"Sanosuke¿??" __**miles de interrogantes se formaron en su cabeza.**_

-"Bueno, ¿me crees capaz de jugar con los sentimientos de las personas?" _**la pelinegra asintió, un poco titubeante porque no creía que la respuesta fuese la correcta.**_

-"Si, creo que sí serías capaz de hacerlo" _**habló por fin la pelinegra, tratando de controlar su voz temblorosa. La mascara de frialdad e indiferencia comenzaba a desquebrajarse.**_

La azabache se mantenía al tanto de las cosas, de todo lo que ella se hubiese imaginado ver, definitivamente eso NO estaba en sus planes.

-"¿Crees que sólo eres un juguete nuevo que puedo manipular a mi antojo?" _**preguntó otra vez Sanosuke.**_

-"Si" _**la misma respuesta que había dado a la anterior pregunta. El castaño ya se encontraba al frente suyo, y eso no era nada bueno.**_

-"Entonces que poco me conoces" _**terminó reduciendo el poco espacio que quedaba entre ellos dos. Sus labios buscaron rápidamente los labios de la pelinegra.**_

_-"Esto es el fin del mundo" __**la azabache saltaba de alegría al ver la imagen tierna de ambos seres tercos estar juntos. **__–"Mejor les doy un poco de privacidad" __**la azabache se dirigió al cuarto de su amiga, la escena en la que había estado presente le había quitado la dichosa sed que tenía. **__–"Sólo espero que estos terminen bien"_

--------------------------------------

Sus labios parecían querer devorar aquella boca. Era como si él fuera un depredador, devorando a su presa con rapidez y una gran agilidad. El aire de sus pulmones se les había acabado, por lo que se vieron en la necesidad de separarse.

Megumi estaba más atontada que en la tarde cuando había estado junto a él. Su boca tenía el sabor a menta y chocolate, una combinación particular pero que no dejaba de saber delicioso. Sanosuke miró a los ojos a cierta pelinegra, estaba ajena a la realidad (n.a: quién no¿??), esos labios que habían quedado rojos por la presión provocada por sus labios.

_-"Simplemente sabe a gloria" __**pensó para sus adentros el castaño, mientras que la pelinegra despertaba de su ensoñación.**_

Ninguno de ellos hablaba, solo se limitaban a mirarse a los ojos.

-"Espero que con esto entiendas que no eres un simple juego como tu tanto dices" _**soltó el agarre, se alejó de ella y abrió la puerta del apartamento de la pelinegra. **_–"Buenas noches"

Escuchó cuando cerró la puerta de su apartamento. No había sido capaz de articular palabra alguna, simplemente no podía. Se deslizó de la pared, quedando sentada en el piso. Aún no podía creer que Sanosuke le había besado, no podía creer que le había dicho que la amaba… era imposible.

Tocó sus labios, ahora rojos por el recuerdo de aquel beso…

-"Mi primer beso…" _**susurró a la nada, aún sentía el contacto de sus labios contra los suyos, sentía sus brazos en la cintura. Se peñiscó para verificar que nada de esto había sido un sueño. **_–"No, no es un sueño. Esto es real"

Se levantó del piso. Ahora solo tenía en mente una cosa: descansaría y dormiría como nunca, porque lo de hoy la había dejado sin palabras y lo único que podía hacer era soñar con él.

_-"Mañana veré si es capaz de hablarme" __**cerró la puerta de su habitación. Se acostó en su mullida cama y cerró sus ojos. Si, hoy soñaría con él… la diferencia es que soñaría con lo que había pasado hace unos momentos atrás.**_ _-"Todo se arreglará" __**la pelinegra calló en brazos de Morfeo, mientras que en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa verdadera.**_

Continuará…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Respondiendo a los reviews:

**Ailiniel de Ithilien: **Hola amiga!!! Jaja… créeme, yo también quería matar a Sayo (pero sobretodo a mí por ser la que hace a la pobre de Meg sufrir). No, Sano no tenía la culpa (no del todo) de lo que pasó en el capítulo anterior. Espero que este cap te guste y te quite aquel mal sabor que dejé!!!

**shysie: **Hola amiga!!! Me alegro también te guste leer fics que sean SanoxMeg (es que, siendo sincera, son de lo más divertidos!!). Sayo siempre arruinándolo todo. Espero que este cap sea de tu agrado!!!

**Arcasdrea: **Hola amiga!!! Gracias por tu comentario, enserio, me siento muy alagada!!. Sabes, tienes razón en lo que dices: a los SanoMeg no se les da mucho la oportunidad para ser explotados, y es una pena porque con esta pareja puedes dejar volar tu imaginación y escribir algo muy bueno. Sabes, leí tu fic llamado "Taxi" y te lo pido de corazón: Continúalo plisss!!! Espero que este cap te guste y sea de tu agrado!!!

**Mahina.D: **Hola amiga!!! Siento el haberte hecho que se te aguaran los ojos, pero es que me metí demasiado en la canción… y me inspiré demasiado (tanto que ya después me quería pegar por lo que le había hecho pasar a la pobre de Meg). Si, Sano no era culpable (no del todo, porque también metió la pata). Espero que el cap sea de tu agrado, y de paso para recompensar la tristeza del anterior!!!

**gabyhyatt: **Hola amiga!!! Si, suena feo que Meg no haya dejado que Sano le explicase las cosas, pero es que la pobre mujer estaba cegada por el dolor que sentía. Espero que este cap sea de tu agrado!!

Bueno, solo espero compensarlos con este cap que es el contraste perfecto del anterior.

Ahora, tengo algo muy importante que decirles a todos:

Este capítulo es mi regalo de despedida de vacaciones, ya que el lunes 10 de marzo comienzo clases, y sé que se me hará imposible actualizar. Solo espero que sean pacientes conmigo porque esto me causa cierta tristeza el no escribir con la frecuencia en la que lo hago.

En fin, nos vemos en el siguiente cap.

Besos y abrazos!!!!


	5. cuando me quedé junto a ti

Ese día era el más frío y nevado que había podido observar a lo largo de la temporada

Bueno… sé que tarde más de lo que creí, pero he cumplido con lo que prometí: salir bien en el colegio (eso es bueno). Además que las cosas están difíciles.

Este capítulo es el último (buuuuuu) ya que por ciertas circunstancias lo deberé dejar así. Eso sí, tampoco fue fácil escribirlo, por ello este cap va dedicado a: Angela (gracias por tu ayuda!!), Ibeth (que conmigo y nuestras locas ideas sacamos el final… jeje) y la prof de Español (si no hubiese sido por ella no hubiese podido escribir el final… snif sniffff)… aunque dudo que vean la dedicatoria, pero que le voy a hacer.

Más abajo les explico mejor todo el asunto. Creo que está sobreentendido que los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen, sino a Nobuhiro Watsuki.

Disfruten el cap!!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ese día era el más frío y nevado que había podido observar a lo largo de la temporada. El tiempo se había ido volando y ella ni cuenta se había dado. Era 24 de Diciembre, habían pasado casi 7 meses en el que había esquivado al castaño. Durante ese largo tiempo se había encargado de investigar universidades de medicina en Barcelona y estudiar mucho para ingresar.

Su madre se había ido la noche anterior de viaje a Las Bahamas.

-"Vaya, qué cansada estoy"

Su maleta aún no estaba del todo lista, y es que a las finales había aprobado el examen de admisión a la Universidad Autónoma de Barcelona. Le había costado unas cuántas noches de desvelo, algunas pérdidas de viajes con sus amigos, pero bien había valido la pena. Lo que le pesaba en la conciencia era el saber que le dolería abandonar el país solo por su castaño favorito.

Al día siguiente (después de lo ocurrido en su apartamento hace 7 meses), la chica había preferido ir unos días a Chiba a visitar a su abuela Margie.

Luego de 3 semanas, se había aventurado a Aizu para visitar la tumba de su difunto padre, quién había muerto de cáncer pulmonar.

-"Por eso quiero ser doctora." _**Volvió a hablarse para ordenar sus objetivos.**_

Y como si todo eso no fuese difícil, su mejor amiga, Kaoru, le había rogado que se quedase y que no la abandonara. Pero al final recapacitó y dijo que le brindaría todo el apoyo posible para que hiciese su sueño realidad.

-"Ahh" _**Suspiró por enésima vez. Debía seguir con sus metas a superar, no debía ponerse melancólica, no ahora que había dado el primer gran paso.**_



-"Sanosuke, vamos, no será tan malo ir al Hard Rock Café con los chicos." _**Intentaba convencer cierta azabache de mirada azulina a su hermano.**_

-"No quiero." _**Respondió tajantemente el castaño.**_

-"Vamos, debemos darle una buena despedida a Meg."

-"No quiero ir." _**Miró las calles poco transitada de carros. El clima aya afuera era muy frío e imposible de caminar con normalidad. **_ –"No creo que le importe que no vaya."

-"No seas tan estúpido."

-"Es la verdad. En todo este tiempo me ha estado evitando. ¿Dime, cómo quieres que me sienta?

-"No sé que decirte" _**Fue todo lo que pudo decir Kaoru. Su hermano le preocupaba mucho. Desde aquel día en el que Megumi había anunciado que se iría al extranjero a estudiar medicina, Sano había caído en una depresión de la que no se sabía si saldría.**_

-"No quiero que digas nada." _**Tomó su chaqueta negra del sillón de la sala.**_ –"Solo hazme un favor." _**Su hermana lo miró con ojos interrogantes. **_–"Quiero que te despidas de ella por mí, ¿vale?"

Sanosuke salió del apartamento y cerró la puerta con cuidado. Kaoru quedó muda por sus palabras. Ella jamás lo había visto afectado por el final de una de sus relaciones amorosas.

-_"Pero entre ella y yo nunca existió nada. Nunca sabré si lo nuestro hubiese podido funcionar."__** La azabache recordó las palabras que su hermano le había dicho en una de sus últimas discusiones. Sanosuke estaba mal, y lo peor del caso era que ella no podría hacer nada para aliviar su dolor.**_

-"Rayos." _**Fue todo lo que pudo decir. Se sentía impotente por ver como esas dos personitas especiales sufrían por saber que miles de kilómetros los separaría. Porque Meg no estaba mejor que Sano, al contrario, ella estaba peor por planear todo durante ese mes en el que había estado en Osaka.**_

_-"Entre él y yo no va a existir nada, Kao. Espero que lo pueda comprender, porque sinceramente no quiero saber nada de él." __**El recuerdo de esa conversación telefónica de hace más de 5 meses la recordaba como si fuera ayer.**_

Miró el reloj de pared que estaba en la sala. La hora le sorprendió mucho y como un resorte, se levantó tan rápido como pudo y se puso un abrigo Channel que se había comprado semanas anteriores. Abrió la puerta de su apartamento.

-"Dios, espero que no sea tarde para lo que voy a hacer"



Caminaba por uno de los parques de Shibuya, para ser más específica, en el parque Shinjuku Gyoen. Apenas eran las 5 p.m. y no sabía que hacer. Les había cancelado a sus amigos la salida de despedida, pero es que ella no era muy dada para esas cosas, más al saber que estaría él.

_-"Pero Sano no va a ir." __**Fue la respuesta de Kaoru hace 2 horas atrás, sus amigos la querían ver tan siquiera por última vez.**_

Se detuvo en el puente. Debía dejar en claro algunos pensamientos que la asaltaban cuando estaba desprevenida.

-"Lo amo"

Claro que lo amaba, pero tenía miedo a que su relación con Sano no funcionara, tenía miedo de perder su amistad con Kaoru, tenía tanto miedo y… sí, claro que se consideraba una cobarde. Porque lo era, lo era por no enfrentar la situación desde un principio, porque quería huir con el único pretexto de que iba a estudiar lo que ella tanto había querido desde un principio, porque sabía que al abandonar el país dejaría a su corazón y mente con otra persona.

-"Sanosuke"

Lo llamó. Sabía que no lo volvería a ver. Él había sido muy claro en decirle las cosas para que entrara en razón.

_-"Si pones un pie fuera del país, créeme, trataré de olvidarte y rehacer mi vida. Porque eso significa que a ti nunca te importo mis sentimientos."_

Miró el reloj de mano.

-"¿Las 6:30 p.m.? Estoy tarde para el vuelo."

Caminó lo más rápido que sus piernas podían dar y cogió sus maletas del suelo. Tomó el primer taxi que pasó.

-"Al Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio"



Si Kaoru le había dicho bien, su vuelo salía a las 9:00 p.m. Buscó con su mirada a la pelinegra. No la encontraba.

-"Rayos"

Continuó con su carrera afanosamente, en algún lugar ella debía estar, porque la tierra no se la pudo tragar ¿verdad?

-"El vuelo de Tokio rumbo a Barcelona se ha retrasado por la incesante caída de nieve. Favor de ser pacientes y esperar hasta nuevo aviso." _**Se escucho la voz de aquella mujer en todo el aeropuerto.**_

-"Bingo" _**El escuchar el retraso del vuelo lo dejó feliz, pero su idea descabellada que hace un instante había cruzado por su mente lo complació por completo.**_



-"Grandioso"

Llevaba 10 minutos sentada en aquella butaca de aeropuerto, aún no subía al avión por una corazonada que le había nacido de la nada.

-"¿Qué otra cosa me podría pasar?" _**Sacó una goma de mascar de su cartera, cual estaba entre sus piernas. Sus dos maletas estaban en el piso, bien custodiadas.**_

-"Sra. Megumi Takani, por favor preséntese en el pasillo 10"

-"¿Y ahora qué se supone que hice?

Agarró sus maletas pesadas, y justo cuando tomaba el rumbo al pasillo 10.

-"Pasajeros del vuelo Tokio con destino a Barcelona, les informamos que dentro de unos 10 minutos emprenderemos vuelo. Gracias por esperar."

Se quedó pensativa por unos segundos. Debía elegir a donde ir y qué hacer.

-"Creo que es hora de decir adiós a Tokio."



Le había pagado a la mujer del micrófono para que hiciese el llamado.

-"Espero que valla o sino…"

-"Pasajeros del vuelo Tokio con destino a Barcelona, les informamos que dentro de unos 10 minutos emprenderemos vuelo. Gracias por esperar."

-"No puede ser" _**Sano cambió su dirección rápidamente al escuchar el anuncio de la mujer. ¿Acaso el destino se empeñaba en separarlos?**_

Comenzó a correr y la vio. Vio que estaba formando la fila para entregar sus maletas y entrar al avión. No, nada ni nadie los volvería a separar.

-¡Megumi!

La chica que se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos lo vio correr a su dirección. No podía ser él, ¿o sí?

-"¿Sanosuke?" _**La chica miró los cabellos castaños de Sanosuke, quería cerciorarse que no era un espejismo o ilusión.**_

El chico la abrazó de forma sobre protectora. Ella correspondió.

-"¿Estás loca o qué? ¿Pensabas dejarme solo?"

Megumi alzó su cabeza y le rozó sus labios.

-"No, solo que no quería perderte." _**Sano la miró confundido, por lo que entendió que debía explicarse. **_–"Me refiero a que tenía miedo de que lo nuestro no funcionase."

-"Eso jamás"

Meg sonrió como nunca, salió de la fila para dejar las maletas y se abalanzó para besarle. Cuando el oxígeno les hizo falta, se separaron.

-"Pienso quedarme contigo."_** Sano la abrazó muy feliz, pero luego paró en seco.**_

-"¿Y tus estudios? Tengo 19 y dentro de 2 años termino la carrera de Derechos, pero ¿y tú?"

-"Yo ya había aplicado anteriormente en una universidad de la ciudad, y me habían aceptado."

-"Entonces eso significa…"

-"Que ya no hay impedimentos para que estemos juntos"

Se abrazaron tiernamente. Miraron el reloj que había en grande en una pantalla.

-"Son las 9:30 p.m." _**Le respondió Sano al ver que la pelinegra intentaba ver la hora.**_

-"Pasajeros del vuelo Tokio con destino a Barcelona, les informamos que el vuelo se ha cancelado por caída de granizos. Lamentamos la espera. Gracias." _**Una vez más la voz de aquella mujer se escuchaba en todo el aeropuerto.**_

-"Creo que mataremos un poco de tiempo, ¿verdad?" _**Interrogó Meg al castaño que le regaló una sonrisa de medio lado.**_

-"Claro que sí"

Ambos jóvenes se agarraron de las manos y caminaban sin rumbo. Porque ahora ya nada de eso importaba. Lo único que sabían era que nada ni nadie les separarían, solo Díos cuando lo decidiera. Porque este amor es y será de toda la vida.

Fin

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lo sé, lo sé… muy corto. En verdad creo que lo dejaré así ya que se ve un poco tierno jeje… Ok ahora les explico cómo puede escribir la conti:

Nuestra profesora de español nos mandó a hacer un libro de lo que nosotros quisiéramos (fuese de poemas, recetas de cocina, etc). Aprovechando la situación, yo les comenté a mi grupo que yo tenía escritos (con personajes animes) y que los podíamos utilizar para el trabaja, eso si me ayudaban a escribir el final que era lo último que me faltaba. La cuestión es que nuestro libro esta super sexy (jeje… modestia aparte), pero tuve que hacer unos cambios en los personajes y el lugar.

Ejm: Megumi (en mi historia se llama Mary), Sanosuke (se llama Ryan), Kenshin (se llama Eric), Kaoru (se llama Shannon), Misao (se llama Melissa), Aoshi (se llama Alex), Enishi (se llama Frank) y Sayo (se llama Claire). Los otros personajes que no puse fueron porque los dejé igual.

El lugar donde ocurrió la trama fue en Nueva York, Texas, San Francisco, Buffalo y Manhattan. Los lugares que dejé fueron: Italia, Inglaterra, Barcelona y Las Bahamas.

En fin, ahora paso a responder los reviews:

**Ailiniel de Ithilien: **Hola amiga!! Siento la demora del cap, pero es que la escuela me ha tenido demasiado ocupada (con decirte que casi siempre me estoy desvelando), sinceramente quiero que mis vacaciones lleguen rápido!! Espero no haberte desilusionado con el final amiguis!!

Gracias por tu apoyo ehhh!!

**shysie: **Hola amiga!! Jeje… me doy cuenta que te gustó mucho el cap anterior (donde Sano se pone los pantalones bien puestos…xd). Espero que el final no sea tan desilusionante, porque de verdad yo pensaba escribirlo diferente. De todas maneras, muchas gracias por el apoyo!!

**Arcasdrea: **Hola amiga!! Jeje… me siento halagada con tus palabras, la verdad, la idea del beso me salió de repente (porque el resultado no iba a ser igual) pero bueno…

Buuuu… el fic llega a su fin y yo sinceramente espero no defraudarte con este cap (ashhh me molesta lo poco que escribí… pero que puedo decir no¿?) y… Gracias por tu apoyo en el fic!!

**Mahina.D: **Hola amiguis!! Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el cap anterior jeje… sobretodo que Sano se le declare a Meg… simplemente º·º jiji…

La verdad que no estoy muy a gusto con el final, y de verdad espero que no sea desilusionante para ti. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo!!

**annifer:** Hola amiga!! De verdad que es un gusto que te ames a los sanoxmeg… es una pena haber hecho esperar tanto para después traer un final (buuuuu). Espero no desilusionarte y gracias por tu apoyo!!

Bueno, también quiero agradecer a esas personas que nunca me mandaron un review, y sin embargo me leyeron hasta el final… MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS!!

Seguiré luchando fuerte en el cole para poder escribir otro fic en esta sección (ya estoy ideandolo… por ahí veremos jeje). Muchos besos y abrazos!!

Atte: icegirl06

P.d: no me voy a desaparecer tanto tiempo, así que no se sorprendan cuando me vean jeje!!


End file.
